nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nichijou Manga Volume 10/@comment-12360859-20170928042931/@comment-24177998-20170929203609
Oh, I'm not done yet! I found Volume 10 to be a lot more "out there" than any previous volume, that's for sure. Like, there were a few chapters that would have been "jump the shark" moments if they hadn't been so funny. It helped knowing (or rather, having had a second person confirm) that it's part parody/poking fun at tropes, it really made some individual panels hilarious when I really stopped to analyze them when writing: Mai' and Yuuko's martial-arts-movieish standoff in 175 (including standard leaves blowing in gust of wind... despite being indoors), or Nano turning back to the french fry fiend like she's going to say something incredibly epic or thought-provoking about why she went to all that trouble over a simple french fry, only to inform him that it was actually a bamboo shoot. It was weird seeing Nano be absurd, and be so open about showing herself as a robot, but... It was Nano. Doing awesome robot stuff. Because someone stole something a dear friend gave her. How can I not like that? Some of the one-shot jokes in the misc. chapters seemed just really odd, though; vice principal lifting up the principal with a giant spoon? Okay... Chapter 182 is centered around Yuuko not saying something quite right, which obviously doesn't translate well, so the official English version seems clunky. On the other hand, the very concept of chapter 187 is insane-- everyone in the Shinonome Household switches bodies, and I don't think it's ever even explained-- yet I found the execution made it a great chapter. (I'm not sure why, but I laughed so hard when Nano, in Hakase's body, realized she couldn't hike up her labcoat to run faster because the professor wasn't wearing any underwear.) As for Chapter 180, I didn't find that to be fanservice or anything. What's funnier than Annaka finding Yuuko's fake love letter in Mio's locker and jumping to conclusions? Easy: having Eh-chan picture it. It's weird that Mai is teaching children now. Aside from that, it was nice to see that Mai was mostly still Mai, albeit more sentimental and caring than she'd been before (seeming happy to help Mio with her manga, as opposed to deliberately sabotaging it, which was, let's be honest, pretty mean). Yuuko suddenly scientifically describing a bunch of species was very odd reminds me, someone posted a translated copy of the strip where she names that yellow bird, like, a year ago, and I NEED to know where they got that; unless they translated it themselves, which I hadn't thought of until now, but I found it funny how, in the future, we see her tanned and looking like a generalissimo of some obscure "is still independent because no one knows where it is" country near India, and then offers ZERO explanation. Finally, I found Chapter 192 to be so fitting for a finale and chock-full of that happy-sadness one feels with a good final episode/chapter it was the penultimate chapter, and we'll apparently be seeing them all again in CITY, so.... It was nice to have everyone's letters-to-their-future-selves read over otherwise silent scenes of them doing things. Mai's was confusing, as she seems to have not written anything (explained near the end of her segment with a pic of her frustrated with a pile of crumpled papers), especially the part where she seems to have given a large sum of money to a preschool teacher? Eh? But Nano's was amazing. She starts off repeating her self-introduction from Volume 1 almost verbatim; but then she says so much more, and we get to both see and hear how full her life is now. Such feeling.